Debbie
Nao Tōyama }} Debbie is a character in Love Nikki. She is a member of the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, a group of powerful stylists from the Pigeon Kingdom. Bio Appearance Debbie is a short girl with a small round face. Her blonde hair is slightly wavy and falls to her shoulders, framing her face, and she wears small round glasses. She also has a scholar's hat and long red robes with gold trim. She stands on a stack of books in order to increase her height. It's said that she likes burgundy and deep blue colors. Personality Debbie is quite different from the other, more mature and confident members of the Iron Rose. She is a bookworm and once she gets started on a book, it's hard to get her attention again. Debbie is ranked tenth in the Iron Rose, and her styling is unreliable due to the fact that she uses books for her designs rather than coming up with them herself. In order to improve her styling, Debbie once read 'The Continental Fashion History' to address her weaknesses. History School Years Growing up, Debbie attended school with a girl named Ling, who was motivated to do as well as Debbie did. Debbie regarded her as a friend, and they spent a lot of time inventing together and helping each other on projects.Future Capriccio Debbie ended up quitting school. However, she reunited with Ling at a later date, and Ling finally got to give her a handbag she had made for Debbie as a gift. Year 680 The Iron Rose set up camp in Lor River City before going to Cloud City to save Nikki. Ransa, Mela and Sherry attempted to get Debbie's attention so that she could come with them. However, Debbie was reading a book and didn't notice, so they left without her.16-3 The Dwarf Stylist When they returned with Nikki and her friends, Debbie appeared in front of the airship angrily. She accused the other members of Iron Rose for leaving her behind on purpose, but they said it was like she was in her own world. Meanwhile, Bobo was enraptured by Debbie, saying that she was so different from the other members of the Iron Rose and marveling at her appearance. Ransa told Debbie that she brought her Nikki as a gift, saying that Debbie could teach Nikki. However, when they had a styling battle over Wasteland style, Debbie dressed in a cute girl's style, causing her to get only a thousand points. When Momo questioned her skill, Debbie said she had her book opened to the wrong page, which was why she dressed in the wrong way.16-4 Cannot Be Underestimated Debbie and Ace later traveled together on the airship, and Ace made a stop in North Kingdom to rescue Nikki, Kimi, and Momo. Debbie initially didn't want to pick them up, saying that they would just slow them down, but admitted she'd been wanting to compete against Nikki again.19-9 Battle of Dawn Together they left the North Kingdom, Debbie piloting the airship.19-Side Story 3 Future Poem Following the disbandment of the Iron Rose, Debbie, Ransa, and Nikki continued to work together. When Nikki was locked up in Elle's castle, Debbie disguised herself as a guard to help her escape.2-3 Into the Night When it seemed they would be captured, Debbie led Nikki into a magic mirror on the wall, where they met a mirror fairy named Eli.2-4 Lakeside Promise Eli had a message to send from Chloris, which Debbie volunteered to deliver for him as a member of the Iron Rose. Momo questioned her, asking how she could still stay loyal to a group that had disbanded, but Debbie insisted that in her heart, the Iron Rose would always be there.2-5 The Iron Rose Unfortunately, from outside the mirror, Sherry heard every word she said, and she had Debbie thrown out of the city for still daring to be loyal to the disbanded group.2-6 Before the Night Relationships Mela Mela takes every opportunity to poke fun at and bully Debbie.Canopy of Wisdom However, Debbie clearly still has regard for her, as she appears when Debbie is in the mirror world that shows who she wants to see. Mirror-Mela is drinking, and Debbie urges her to ease back, but Mela just takes the opportunity to make fun of her again as she does in the real world.2-S1 Tipsy Sherry Debbie cares a lot for Sherry, and is clearly worried about her after the Iron Rose's disbandment. She knew her enough to recognize that the disbandment would hurt Sherry the most.2-Side Story 1 Dream Invitation However, Sherry didn't display the same concern for Debbie's feelings, not hesitating to throw her out of the castle once she heard Debbie was still loyal to Iron Rose. Ling Ling is Debbie's close friend and rival from school. She is a famous inventor from Cloud Empire who went to Pigeon in order to expand her knowledge. The two of them competed together and helped each other learn. Quotes Story = *"Unbelievable! Truly unbelievable! You three left me and secretly went to Cloud City! Ah! You received an important mission and didn't let me tag along? You did this on purpose!" — Debbie to the other members of the Iron Rose in 16-3 The Dwarf Stylist * "Ah! Ah! What bad luck! This book was opened to the wrong page! This time doesn't count! Wait for me!" — Debbie in 16-4 Cannot Be Underestimated * "Though... The Queen thought we failed the mission and her expectation... And thus Iron Rose was disbanded... But in Debbie's heart, the Iron Rose is always there! The Queen must have her reason to do so! Since the honor of the Iron Rose is at stake, I have to see this mission through to its end." — Debbie in 2-5 The Iron Rose |-|Timeline = *"Books are the stepping stones to progress!" |-|Styling Battle = *"The difficulty of Smile is to master its 10 sec cooldown!" — using Smile. *"According to my research, your style is far from good." — using Critical Eye. *"Huu~Hear you fell asleep while reading?" — using Sleeping. Name by Server Gallery Debbie 2.png Debbie 3.png Debbie 4.png NikkiandFriends TimePalace.jpg|Debbie with Nikki, from the Old Album gallery Memory Tides - Debbie 1.png Memory Tides - Debbie 2.png Debbie TOL Artwork.png|Promotional artwork References Navigation Category:Females Category:Iron Rose Stylist Legion Category:Characters Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Stylists Category:Dwarves Category:Love Nikki Characters